Fury of the Storm
by chaosthunder
Summary: It's about Demyx and how he spends his days within the organization accepting that he has another side; split personality much to the shock of the organization except for Axel who embraces it.
1. Just one of those days

_Authors Note: Since I've been interested in Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II, I wanted to write about my favorite member Demyx 9 the melodious nocturne and how he spends his days within the organization especially Axel and lives with himself dealing with the fact that he has an other side; his true serious side when he challenged and surprised Sora the second time he fought. Because Demyx is such an interesting character, I will have him interact with all of the members even though he does not in the game. The storyline takes place sometime after Xemnas is defeated by Sora , but somehow Xemnas manages to survive and brings all of the members back including Roxas who had joined inside Sora so the members will be a tad older than they were at beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Xemnas with the others members of the organization plans to attack Sora in his friends much to the reluctance of Roxas._

_The story will have hidden surprises and even an unexpected crossover later on. There will be angst, humor, adventure, suspense, love, and violence and will be based on my views that supports the game, novel, and manga element of the characters. It is not a mary sue and I will try to keep the characters in character since that's the kind of fan fiction I enjoy reading. _

* * *

Fury of the Storm

Darkness swarmed the whole area and covered up any chance of sunlight coming through. This was a realm of darkness from the eye can see. The only light was in the shape of a heart that loomed above the world spreading forth the glows of pink, purple, blue, and white hues. Below was an eerie florissant small city with the darkest of alleys around every corner that crawled with many heartless and nobodies; various forms of alien monster like creatures. Off in the distance loomed a hovering massive white castle known as Castle Oblivion which no one dared to enter since it was the home of thirteen black cloaked hooded nobodies known as Organization XIII. These thirteen were advanced forms of nobodies that retained human forms each with their own weapon of attack and element. The group consisted of twelve males and one female in which she was treated as one of the guys. Their names are as follows representing the numbered order they joined in the organization where as members 1 through 6 are considered to be the senior members that comprised of the organization.)

Xemnas (1) known as the Superior was the leader who made up the organization. He had orange eyes, straight, but angular silver long hair and dark tan skin. He was the one who gave the orders and who everyone feared mainly because the power of nothingness that could phase through any solid matter and manifest energy- based projectiles and shields not to mention his weapon of choice were the aerial blades resembling that of a light saber . Appearing in his early 30's with a voice that resonated authority and power, no member dared to defy him for it spelt out doom so they were forced to take upon missions to seize the hearts from heartless in order to become whole to keep their boss in good terms.

Xigbar (2) known as the Freeshooter who appeared to be in his late twenties had yellow eyes, slicked back black hair with sliver streaks in a ponytail and he wore a patch over his right eye. On his left cheek was an angular pointy scar that began at his side mid chin level and ended below his left eye. His element was space gravity where he used it to transport himself, warp his barrage of spark spiked bullets that appeared to resemble white thick lasers or light and levitate upside down. He was a bit of a slacker, but was treacherous to the core when he wanted to be.

Xaldin (3) known as the Whirlwind Lancer who appeared also to be in his late twenties, had purple eyes with long black hair in dreadlocks with black sideburns that came to points on both sides of his cheeks. He controlled the wind to do his bidding as well as his lances to shield himself from attacks and create destructive whirlwinds. His demeanor was gruff and he didn't stand for nonsense from any lower member. He would push his weight around and enjoyed bullying others around.

Vexen (4) known as the Chilly Academic was a scientist who appeared to be in his 40's thus making him the oldest member in the organization. Vexen had the power to control ice and carried a big angular blue shield with points to deflect attacks. He loved to experiment on others and was intrigued by that of the heart. He had green eyes with long blonde hair that splinted down both sides of his face.

Lexaeus (5) also known as the Silent Hero looked to be the toughest member when it came to appearance alone. He had blue eyes, auburn short hair that spiked out at the back of his head and a sour gruff disposition to match. He appeared to be in his mid thirties and possessed the power of earth and a giant red and yellow tomahawk to aid him in his fights. He was the one member that topped the scales of brute brawn and massive strength.

Zexion (6) the last of the original six, known as the Cloaked Schemer used his power of illusion to mimic others weapons, to disguise himself as others ,and make duplicates of himself. His different weapon was a lexicon that is a reference book like that of a dictionary and encyclopedia . He had a small stature with blue eyes, short pale lavender hair in the back, but long in the front that hung on both sides of his face like a wave. The right side of his face was concealed with his hair and he appeared to be in his early twenties. He also is able to track anyone by the smell of their scent.

Saix (7) known as the Luna Diviner was considered to be second in charge of the organization with his strong loyalty towards Xemnas. He appeared to be either in his late twenties or early thirties and had long blue hair that spiked out towards the circumference of his head and also had orange eyes like those of Xemnas. Between his eyes a scar in the shape of an "X" was shown and was more prominent when he transformed into a raging dangerous man similar to that of a warewolf without the fur when he absorbed the light from the moon. His weapon was indeed strange for it was a claymore and was especially dangerous when he was in his true nature of going berserk.

Axel (8) known as Flurry of Dancing Flames utilized a pair of sharp chakram and mastered the power of fire. Using his element and weapons he created walls of fire and would ignite the chakrums slashing them at his opponents. Appearing to look like he was in his late teens even though he was in his early twenties, this dangerous nobody with a slim physique but broad upper body, was the executioner for enemies and traitors of the organization and was indeed one of the best and strongest fighters. He had emerald eyes with two small tattoos with the shape of vertical points downwards underneath each eye and red spiky long hair. He was also rebellious and tended to do things his own way with little exception to the rules, but due to the fact of his loyalty of exposing treacherous members that were hoping to overthrow the organization, Axel received a promotion where he was considered to be third in command.

Demyx (9) known as the Melodious Nocturne appearing also to look that of a teenager even though he was in his early twenties, was very carefree and did not like to fight unless he was forced to. Due to this reason he was thought of as being incompetent, weak, and got himself into trouble within the organization. His antics and demeanor were somewhat childish and how he presented himself to the others were downright eyebrow raising, but beneath the fake façade was his true side one that of seriousness, hatred, and surprise. He had aqua colored eyes and a mullet hairstyle that was golden brunette. The element he possessed was water and his weapon was a tall blue sitar (instrument) shaped that of the Organization XIII symbol that matched his height that he played beautifully, vigorously, without any effort in order to manipulate watery forms of himself and control the magnitude of his blasts of his element that were used as projectiles, a shield, and a quick way of jetting himself across in fights.

Luxord (10) known as the Gambler of Fate had blue eyes and short blonde slicked back hair with a blonde goatee. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and wore three small silver looped earrings on his left ear and another earring with that of the Organization XIII symbol in his lobe. He specialized in gambling and was able to control time where the opponents paid with their lives. He used his cards as a weapon and was able to attack and defend himself. He was always on top of his game and loved to toy or test his enemies with his cunning tactics.

Marluxia (11) known as the Graceful Assassin had blue eyes, wavy spiky pink colored hair and controlled the power of flowers. His weapon was a scythe with a pink blade and he specialized in nature and was able to connect to a huge transformation with that of a flying nobody monster whose face appeared to look like that of the shape of a vendetta mask. His original plan was to overthrow the organization before Xemnas left him in charge of Castle Oblivion, but was thwarted by Axel who revealed him to be a traitor. Marluxia appeared to be in his mid or late twenties and was often mistaken by strangers as a female because of how he presented himself and his visage.

Larxene (12) known as the Savage Nymph was the only female in the organization, who loved to boss others around and start trouble by antagonizing and jeering. She was extremely conceited, made every situation worse with her replies and was also a traitor in the Organization. She had green eyes, blonde slicked back hair where two long points of her bangs stuck out on either side of her head like curved long antenna of a insect. She specialized in thunder and her weapons were yellow tipped blue knifes that she held between her fingers in each hand that resembled that of claws.

Roxas (13) also known as the Key of Destiny was the youngest and newest member to the organization and nobody of their enemy of Sora. He looked to be in his early teens, but was actually a tad older like that of his late teens and he had dirty blonde hair that was messy and strands of it stuck up on both sides. He had blue eyes like that of his somebody Sora and wielded the key blade Oblivion. The power that he had was light and he was the most reluctant member of the organization for he hated his purpose and wanted to befriend others and live his life as that of a normal teenager who had a heart. Roxas was considered to be one of the biggest traitors of the organization for he left because he wanted to discover who he was and due to this reason was the main downfall of the organization that led to distrust and hatred.

The rays from the atmosphere shone more brightly since it was around the time for the sun to set if there was a sun. There was hardly any activity in the city below, but there was plenty of noise coming from Castle Oblivion. Near the highest level of the castle where numerous amounts of staircases circled and were near halls, entryways, corridors and mysterious rooms were, heavy metal electrical music vibrated the walls and shook the ground like an earthquake. With ease, his fingers danced rapidly across the different strings of his instrument; a sitar that he used to satisfy his melodious nature and defeat his opponents if he had no choice, but to fight. His left foot tapped on the ground keeping to the rhythm while he sung to the highest note followed by high ear piercing screaming of exhilaration.

Shades of blue, black, silver and white covered his room to that of his element of water. His flooring and curtains were mostly white like that of the castle however they had pigments of silver and blue. His master bed had metal posts and a black metal frame complete with silky dark blue sheets and a neon blue mixed with silver designs on his bedspread. He had large black speakers in the front of his room between his extensive stereo system complete with a 59" plasma tv and surround sound. Near his bed to the left side corner of his room opposite to where his pool was, a black metal stand was where his sitar hung when he was not using it. To the right, his closet shelves were packed with books of music, magazines, glow sticks of all colors and a few sets of his black cloak hung along with other various clothes that he rarely wore due to the superior's orders. In his glass cased dresser were tons of cds of various music, a bunch of dvds and video games.

Demyx was indeed the life of the party where he lived his life carefree with no rules except those set by the organization. Still then if he was forced to break away from his world of music and laid back attitude, he reverted back to it no matter what anyone thought of him. "Because of his hakuna-matana lifestyle, the other members looked down upon him and viewed him as a nuisance. In return, Demyx thought of them as toouptight and attempted to get along with them, since he thought of fighting aspointless and more like an chore and an obligation. Always seeming to play the fool to where he would forget easily, talk to himself in front of others with his back turned or not, and move his body like there was a quake underneath his feet, it was all for show for under the façade when he focused he was quite a dangerous adversary to behold.

Finishing his final song, he set his sitar on his bed and swallowed a large amount of water from a water bottle since his body consisted besides that of the human body the elements of darkness, some light, and mostly water. Leaning his head back on his pillow, he stretched his arms and legs and looked at his black and blue digital clock. Forgetting he was supposed to be somewhere else, he picked up one of his magazines and scanned through the pages.

In the room called Where Nothing Gathers the meeting room for Organization XIII, Xemnas sat with his hands clenched on his armrests of his white throne that was the highest among the twelve other thrones that circled the white vast room. His orange orbs wandered to see if everyone was present and suddenly they narrowed when he discovered one seat was vacant to the left of Saix. "Where is Demyx? Has anyone seen him? He asked being clearly annoyed.

Axel shook his head with his arms crossed his legs dangled that were shoulder width apart. "Did he forget again? I reminded him though. I can't believe he forgot. Maybe he was occupied with something else," Axel attempted to cover for him for he knew that Demyx was his underling being the ninth member of the organization and that he was the superior of him since he was the eighth member which meant he would be disciplined for Demyx's actions depending on the severity of the offense.

Luxord held up a card in his right hand; his legs over as he leaned to his side. "He's not the brightest of the bunch. In fact he's downright dumb," he took advantage of talking behind his superior's back and hated every moment that he was older and much more responsible than the melodious nocturne.

Marluxia sitting straight up, looked at the vacant seat to the right of him and then back at the others. "I don't know why we even have him as one of us."

Larxene smirked for she knew Demyx was in trouble and she could just savor the moment of his agony of being chewed out by the boss was to come. "Because he's not a threat to any of us and," she said to herself. **_"He's good in bed."_ **She had her legs crossed like that of a lady with her arms down by her sides resting on her seat.

Saix looked at Xemnas; his left leg crossed over his right. "If you would permit me to, I can go find him."

Lexaeus scoffed as he looked above where Saix sat next to him. I'm much stronger. I'll find him for you," he had his head bent over slightly with his legs dangling.

Xaldin starred at Vexen whom who had the lowest seat whom looked at Zexion. "Zexion is more likely to find him since he can sence his scent."

"Zexion rolled his eyes, not wanting to be bothered with the gestures of hissimply stoic body language.

"I don't want to go find that airhead."

Xigbar looked at Roxas who twiddled his thumbs like that of a child that had been reprimanded for doing something wrong. "Maybe we should send him," a smirk formed across Xigbar's face that made Roxas shake uneasily. "No I'm fine," he tried not to draw attention to himself which was hard on account of Marluxia and Larxene his throne was placed between theirs were giving him strange looks.

"Enough, we'll wait for him to come back on his own," Xemnas ended the conservation of the missing organization member and who was to go find him.

It was now past 8pm and the young member of the organization was on his large stage like a rock star as he played his sitar once more. Flashing colorful lights flickered rapidly to the beats while fog from a fog machine swept across the floor of the stage. Pretending there were people screaming his name, Demyx leapt into the air, kicked up both of his heels, and landed with his right foot forward, his left behind, and his right hand pointing out center front. "Who rocks? I rock!" he shouted to his imaginary screaming fans while walking off stage, and headed towards his bed. His sitar sent blasting echoes of abrupt noise everywhere in his room; so loud that his digital clock that was on his nightstand vibrated off and sent a shiver down the musician's spine after he peered at the display. Upon seeing what time it was he quickly seized his remote that was on his desk and hit the master switch that instantly turned off the lights, fog machine, and surround sound stereo. It dawned upon him that he was supposed to be Where Nothing Gathers and here he was pretending he was something he was not.

"Oh shit! I really blew it this time," he panicked running out of his room, slamming his door shut and sprinting down the hall. Rushing down the stairs, he passed several other forms of nobodies that were lower than the members of Organization XIII and did not have human form. Thoughts of humiliation and torture raced through his head while he ran down the hall of the mid level of Castle Oblivion. He knew there would be to many questions asked as well as an onslaught of putdowns. _**"What if the superior decides to turn me into a dusk or worse get rid of me for good? He didn't look to happy when he brought us all back especially at the traitors and I wouldn't be surprised if he lowers the boom on me this time for screwing up so many times,"**_ he thought as he approached the door. Taking a deep breath he gulped and swallowed. "Well here goes nothing," his spirit entered the darkness.

Authors note: Well here is the first chapter so I hope anyone who reads this will review.


	2. A night to remember

* * *

Chapter 2

Moving his blue eyes from the others to the empty chair, Zexion sensed the ninth member by his scent. "He's finally here," he told everyone in the room.

"It's about time. When my get my hands on him he will wish he never forgot," Axel glared at the dark aurora that revealed a cloaked concealed individual who slumped on his white throne. "It's about time you showed up," Axel with his arms crossed gave him a deadly glare that nearly turned his companion to stone.

The guilty individual saw the fury in the fire wielder's eyes and shook a bit. "I wasn't that late was I?" He hesitated waiting for an answer from his superior.

"Of course not," Axel replied in a sarcastic tone. "Unless you count 20 minutes as being late," his tone had changed to being abrupt that caused the water wielder to shake again for he knew how impatient, hot headed, and violent Axel was.

Xemnas spotted his ninth member; his palms planted firmly on the arm rest of his seat. "So nice of you to finally join the rest of us Demyx."

Saix smirked sense he knew that the younger member was in serious trouble. "What were you doing that caused you to be so late?"

Xaldin chuckled. "Something not productive I bet."

Vexen sighed. "The youth these days. They waste so much time and accomplish nothing unlike myself who continues to do research on the human heart."

Maruxia slightly nodded then shook his head. "I take offense to that Vexen and so does everyone here who is younger than you. "Watch yourself."

"No," Axel taunted turning his attention to the scientist whom sat lower than anyone in the room. "Vexen wants to get killed again. I can arrange that," he motioned his right hand in a circle as if he was summoning his weapons to prove his point.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"Enough!" Xemnas rose his thunderous voice to the others than turned his attention to the young musician. "Answer Saix's question Demyx."

Demyx looked at his boss; his face still concealed with his black hood. "Huh, did you say something?" He bit the inside of his lip knowing his boss's patience was wearing thin. "Oh, I was rocking out in my room with my sitar." He quickly saved himself from being blasted by an orb of power that would of left him out of commission.

Axel placed his left hand on his forehead and mumbled under his breath. "You idiot."

"I knew it. He always fools around," Saix shook his head with a snide look on his face.

Larxene placed her hand on her chin grinning to herself. "Hmm, this is getting interesting," she chuckled for she enjoyed seeing others squirm like a worm on a hook.

Xemnas frowned. He hated it when others disobeyed him. "Demyx, you know that we have meetings everyday and towards the evening," his tone was subtle.

Xaldin smirked. "I bet he didn't want to come to the meeting."

"Yeah," Xigbar jeered. "He rather be hanging out in his room and listening to his heavy metal music or that damn techno that I hear everyday and night."

"Well, it is better than hanging out with the enemy like Roxas does," Demyx pointed at the youngest member of the organization who had his head down.

"Hey, Sora isn't that bad not to me anyway," Roxas spoke up getting a glare from Axel and chuckles and scoffs from the other members.

"Roxas, quit embarrassing yourself," Axel sighed shaking his head and waving his left hand repeatedly causing Luxord to draw his attention to the youngest member's dilemma.

"I am not," Roxas stood up on his seat, "he treats me better than the rest of you guys who are supposedly my family in a way," he flopped back against his throne and pouted.

Demyx leaned forward and swung back his black hood from his head revealing his visage. "Wait a sec..," he placed his right index finger to his chin and furrowed his forehead as if deep in thought. His eyes widened in disgust. "You are telling Sora our secrets? That is not good," he slouched again and crossed his arms in defiance for he hated Sora who was the one that cost him his powerful sitar and his existence.

"Uh, not everything," Roxas began to fiddle with his fingers again.

"So, what have you told him?" Axel answered in a mocking tone.

"Uh…" Roxas pretended to play dumb wishing the others would back off.

"Oh great now he is going to start that again," Xigbar threw his hands up in frustration.

"Why do we put up with you too?" Xaldin asked, which caused Roxas to start a fit.

"Because I'm family I guess." He didn't know what else to say to the senior member.

Saix shifted in his seat. "That will not be tolerated you know better than that."

"I'm sorry," the youngest member looked at the ground.

"You should be. Your odds of not being punished are slim," Luxord pulled a card from the deck that he held in his hand and slammed it face down on the arm rest of his seat.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Roxas shuttered a hint of aggravation in his words.

"I'll let you answer that with this," he looked at Xaldin and Xigbar before flipping him off that made Roxas nearly jump out of his seat.

"Hey, that wasn't nice you big goon."

"It's not supposed to be," Axel bluntly said. "Man, oh man, are you a pain today."

"But, I…" Roxas tried to say something in his defense which Axel could careless for.

Meanwhile during all the jeering, the ninth member rocked in his seat as he listened to his ipod filled with hundred of songs. He was concealed once more so no one would be able to tell what he was doing. The moment Roxas took the limelight of the meeting was the minute he decided to tune out. Tapping his fingers on the arm rest his musical intrude was caught short by a flash of fire that he nearly dodged. "Axel, you could of fried my ipod," Demyx complained while removing the ear phones from inside his ears and quickly placed the electronic in the pocket of his cloak.

"Then don't give me a reason to," Axel fired another blast that struck Demyx's left arm. "Yeow! " he waved his arm frantically which made the flames worse.

"I can dish out more if you would like," he observed the water wielder remove the ipod from his cloak and make it vanish into thin air with his power. "I knew that you would make the right choice," he absorbed the flames into his own body.

"Yeah, when you blast me with fire do you think I would refuse any of your threats?" he placed his right arm over his left arm spraying forth a gush of water to ease the burning sensation. "Way to state your point Axel," he shook his injured arm rapidly.

Xenmas cleared his throat to get their attention knowing that the organization was turning into a circus or a squabble on a school playground. "Will you two stop fooling around?" he yelled causing Axel and Demyx to shift their eyes towards him and swallow deeply for they knew that their immaturity had gotten them in bigger trouble.

"Now then I suggest that we have no more interruptions of any kind or else," he held up his right clenched fist that was igniting sparks of nothingness power.

"You're loud and clear boss," Axel answered for the both of them; trying to stay calm and collected for he knew what kind of fate could befall upon them.

"Good now then. We're going to take a small break for fifteen minutes and I strongly suggest that you all come back if you know what's good for you. Don't make me summon each and every one of you," his eyes glared at every member in the room. "Oh and Demyx be prepared to face the consequence for being late," he grinned sinisterly.

"Damn he hasn't forgotten," he gazed up at the superior before vanishing into his dark abyss. Appearing in the kitchen he sat in his chair; a worried concern on his face with his hands laced together. His elbows were resting on the table until he shifted in his seat placing them in his lap. "Maybe it won't be so bad," he thought not noticing Larxene.

"Looks like you are in trouble again," she snapped him out of his thoughts with her antagonizing voice that made nails on a chalk board sound pleasant.

He turned to face her, a smile replacing his frown. "I've had worse. I was just late. What is the big deal?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing if it was up to me. Don't sweat it. Look, I want to talk to you. It's about my needs," she placed her hands on her hips.

He blew some air from his mouth causing the strands of his hair to lift slightly and then fall. "Figures. When is it never about you?" he chuckled. "Go on tell me what is on your mind and let it be quick," he urged her to speak by waving his hand.

Larxene got him and herself a tall glass of water before she sat in Axel's seat. "Well, since all thirteen of us have been living together for so long, I've been having some other thoughts," she gradually sipped her water.

"Like what? You're not thinking of betraying us again are you? You know how we feel about traitors especially Axel. He killed Vexen and had that Riku clone that Vexen created destroy Zexion. Let's not forget that Lexaeus and Marluxia were also finished off. I'm surprised the boss brought them back from the eternal darkness." he paused to take a sip from his water which ended up becoming empty in a matter of seconds from his thirst.

"It's not like that," she wiped her mouth with a napkin that was on the table.

"And if I remember you were also brought back sometime after your by defeat by the hands or should I say the key blade of Sora's," without thinking he clenched her used napkin for he remembered his demise by the hands of the same adversary that killed Larxene back in Castle Oblivion when the strength of the organization was falling apart.

"How do you know this? You weren't there," she felt she was being attacked verbally.

"Calm down," he replied in a carefree manner. "Don't get your panties or thong in a bunch. I think I was there just in another part of the castle with Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, and our master watching the whole thing in another crystal ball. Axel sure fooled you traitors making you think he was involved in your takeover of the organization," he dodged a swat from her hand that could have been the right side of his face.

"Shut up! I learned my lesson Demyx. That is not why I called you over here."

"Then what is it?" he got himself more water then sat back down and drank it.

"You want to know what it is? Fine. I'll tell you. I'm sick of you and Axel looking at me as if I was your sister. I want something more than that," she gazed at him to see what kind of expression was on his face.

"What do you mean?" he rose an eyebrow with the intention of playing dumb.

"What I mean is I want to have an intimate relationship with you both. I'm telling you the truth so don't take this as joke," she gripped her left hand and held onto the mid section of her cloak as if she had a heart.

"You want us to date you? Larxene, I've liked from the start. You're hot and sexy and full of life like me except that you can be a total bitch. Um, I would like to get together with you and I have had a secret crush on you for a long time now," he flashed a genuine smile that lifted her spirits. "But, how can I be feeling this if the boss says over and over again we don't have hearts or feelings? Wow I must be good at acting," he watched her frown that caused him to grin sheepishly.

"So you agree then? No more sisterly crap?" She ignored his comment regarding the heart and wanted to smack him for getting her frustrated mostly likely on purpose.

"Yeah, you can be my girl. I never saw you as my sister anyway, more like a brother if you ask me. Well you are not obviously that girlie in that cloak, but you have to wear it," he took her hand in his own. "Do you want to get intimate tonight?" a mischievous gleam was in his eyes that had sparkled her interest before he insulted her as a female.

"I thought that you would never ask," she pushed his chest, "But let's take things slow at first. Let's not give it away just yet," she tugged at his silver chain of his cloak.

"Aw…" he teased. "You know that can be a challenge for me, but Axel can keep his mouth shut that is if he wants to date someone who betrayed the organization. He's not as forgiving. But, myself on the other hand is carefree, and I don't hold to many grudges."

Larxene pulled harder on his chain to choke him. "What did I just say about that? I told you to forget about it," her hand squeezed harder ready to choke him to death.

"No, you didn't," he teased her grinning once more; his eyes wide.

"Then let me say this more clearly to you. I want you not to mention anything about what I did in the past. Can you do that?" she looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I can handle that," he paused and narrowed his eyes, "The question is slut, can you handle me tonight?" He seized her grip and held both of her hands behind her back. "Guess I'll find out," he whispered chuckling to himself.

"Ow! Hey that hurts. Let me go! she struggled nearly screaming in his ear.

"Not a chance," he turned her around to face him. "Bitch!"

Footsteps approached the kitchen followed by a sigh of exhaust. Demyx quickly closed his eyes and reverted back to his fun loving self not wanting Axel to discover another identity of himself that he kept hidden from the rest of the organization.

"What did the bitch do this time Demyx?" Axel stood against the wall; his expression both subtle and dangerous.

"Huh? Oh, she is just in one of her moods again," he let go of her, gazing at the eighth member who seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Don't tell me she is having her time of the month?" He joked as he walked toward them.

"Maybe," the musician shrugged, "You never know with her."

"I am not!" she hollered. "Demyx made me mad."

"Demyx always annoy us. I thought you would of gotten use to that by now," he didn't take her rant seriously for she was giving him a headache with her screech.

"It was something he said that made me mad," she pointed at him.

"You probably deserved it. You are known as a slut after all," he shrugged.

"And, it's the truth Larxene," he jumped out of his seat for she was furious, "Oh and Axel she wants to tell you something," Demyx added while walking over to the fridge pulled out a jar of salsa and tossed him a bag of Doritos from the cupboard. "Sit and relax before we have to go back," he bit into a chip after flopping in his seat.

"I would if she would get her ass out of my seat," Axel seized his chair and knocked her out of it. "You're number eleven. Go sit in yours or someone else's spot," he piled a large amount of salsa on one chip and consumed it after sitting down. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed Demyx sticking out his tongue and waving his hand over it. "What? Is it too hot for you Demyx? He laughed to himself as he ate more.

"Yeah. I pulled out the hot instead of the mild or medium jar," he drunk two glasses of ice water and sucked on the ice while Axel opened his mouth slightly.

"Hey slow down with the water or you're going to be racing to the bathroom soon."

"I'm a water element so I'm used to it. You know I go more often then anyone in the organization. It's not my fault the boss chose my element to be water," he pouted.

"Yeah… Well live with it so anyway," Larxene changed the conversation and got off the ground leaning her hand on the table. "Axel, Demyx and I are dating," she watched him pause from his consumption of junk food that was not filling up his stomach.

"Wait… wait… you're dating Demyx behind Marluxia's back?" he looked at his friend. "Is that true or is she pulling my leg?"

"No, she is not kidding and she wants to date you also. She wants us to be a threesome, but if you count Marluxia wouldn't you count that as four?" he cringed with the idea of being involved with the pink haired wonder.

"Uh… Really?" Axel seemed puzzled. "What brought upon this change?" he looked at Demyx once more knowing for a fact that there was no way he was going to be associated with Marluxia the one who had betrayed them a while ago when he and Larxene tried to take over the organization behind Xemnas's back.

"She wants to be intimate with us. She's tired of being treated like she is our sister. Yeah I found it weird also," he coughed a bit from the salsa that almost slid down his throat.

"I never saw her that way," Axel put the salsa away before Demyx could choke on any more that could of resulted in more aggravation for him.

"That is what I said. Then I made her mad by saying something that struck her personally. You know about her betrayal. Whoops I wasn't supposed to say it," he dodged a swift kick to the groin where as Axel got her full attention with her action.

"Try that again and it will be in the boobs." he warned after he caught her foot in his grip.

"What? You wouldn't dare! I told him not to say anything about that. Didn't I say that Demyx?" she covered her chest afraid of being hit by Axel.

"Axel had to know," he quickly turned to his friend and gave him some advice. "You get involved with her like me and you better be prepared for anything like blows to the butt and groin." he dodged another blow this time from her fist since Axel still had her foot.

"Shut up. I'll kick your ass," she attempted to smack him again.

"Right," the water wielder answered sarcastically watching Axel twist her foot.

"Oh I know what I will be getting myself into and I can handle it," Axel flipped the enraged female over onto her back and leaned against her," Leave him alone."

"Only if you agree to date me like Demyx will," she pushed him off, got off her butt and rubbed it while Demyx laughed at her humiliation falling out of his seat.

"Why not?" he shrugged his shoulders," It could be fun," he and Demyx both smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see how good she is when we are dominating her," Demyx made her speechless. "How good are you in bed Larxene?" his remark was full of pride.

"What? I can't believe you just said that especially in front of him," she held her nose in the air. "What the hell are you two thinking?" she stomped her right foot that made the water user quickly stumble getting to his feet.

"That is his way of challenging you. You should be flattered with the comment because it reigns on your image of who you are as a nobody. Here's some advice though. The girl may think she always gets what she wants, but in the end the guy or guys in our case always win. Got it memorized?" Axel mocked her intelligence.

"Yeah Larxene," Demyx added fuel to the fire," You better put up or shut up," he caught the hand that almost struck him. "So close," he began to twist it.

"You just don't learn and probably never will." The fire wielder ignited her body with flames and laughed sardonically after Demyx let go of her hand.

"Ahh! I'm on fire, put me out!" her screams were answered by the flow of water from Demyx's hands that unfortunately caused her to electrocute herself. "You jerks!"

"Get used to it. That is the way we are. You could always back out if you can't handle us," Axel watched her electricity short circuit herself.

"No way," Demyx interrupted. "Once a girl commits to me there is no backing out. The only way is if I leave that girl," he smirked acting like a pompous play boy.

"And you would do that wouldn't you?" Larxene frowned as her powers went back to normal no thanks to the two male youths.

"It is better than me being heart broken. Wait that came out wrong. I don't have a heart," he noticed the clock on the wall that was fifteen after 9pm," Damn our fifteen minutes are up we better get back," he groaned and pouted like a child.

"Man," Axel shook his head, "I wasn't even finished with my snack," he put everything away. "Damn it. This always happens."

"You guys can eat later tonight. Let's go before Saix comes," she walked away before disappearing into a dark portal that she conjured up.

Axel turned to leave, but hesitated when he saw how worried Demyx was, "Hey it's not going to be that bad. You were just late and it's not like you told the boss to fuck off."

Demyx widened his eyes. "I would be dead if I said that. Promise me that everything will be all right after this," he knew he was asking the impossible.

"It's hard to say Demyx. I don't know what is going to happen to you, but I do know one thing," he looked into those aqua eyes.

"What?" he felt some comfort by Axel's touch on his left shoulder." Tell me.."

"You'll learn not to be late again." his eyes closed a bit. "Quick Saix is coming." he disappeared not wanting to get caught by his superior.

"If I get caught by him then I will be punished even more," Demyx disappeared reappearing on his throne awaiting the fate that would be his.


	3. Insanity pursues and Demyx's escape

Chapter 3

Xemnas observed that his whole organization was back which eased his mood a bit. He was tolerant to some cases since he had twelve different members with different personalities to contend with; however, he expected to be respected by all of them and that meant the rules that he set. Now his ninth servant had broken them time and time again with disregard and to make matters worse his eighth servant was a step above him meaning he disliked rules also, but Axel was more favored then Demyx since he was more deadly , serious and controlled. Xemnas could count on Axel to get the job done without hardly any complaints or distractions where as Demyx refused to fight unless he was forced and lived his life without any rules or notions of acquiring the goal to become whole again. He would rather live by the moment by his owns ways then be controlled by another higher up's rules. This notion truly upset Xemnas as if a slap in the face was handed to him by the water wielder or a spat in the face was just as well. It was as if Demyx was saying "Fuck you Superior and your rules." Xemnas had enough with the musician and he was going to make him pay in more ways then one.

"Now then I hope you all enjoyed your break because now it's time to settle some issues at hand. In order for us to become complete we need to acquire hearts by stealing them from unsuspecting people turning them into heartless that will be rid of by the key blade wielder Sora our enemy," Xemnas said causally.

"He's not my enemy. He's my best friend and my somebody," Roxas blurted out of his mouth getting a glare from the others.

"Anyway, Demyx is not taking his obligations seriously therefore disrespecting me by not abiding to the rules placed by me. I consider myself to be fairly reasonable, but when I'm shown a lack of respect, I become perturbed and extremely violent," he paused for a moment of silence for the words to sink in to the others. "Showing up twenty minutes late means you simply don't care about the importance of my meetings and therefore you are breaking my rules and showing me disrespect. What do you have to say for yourself and make no mistake your words won't save you from a sound lashing in front of the whole organization," he waited for a response from the ninth member.

Demyx wasn't sure of what he should say since he knew he was in a lot of trouble. What could he say that would not upset his boss even more?

"Speak! Do not ignore my order Demyx," Xemnas's eyes glared at him like a hawk eying it's prey from a distance. "Get on with it and don't disappoint me."

"I… Oh… I… Um… I didn't know you felt so strongly about this. I didn't think being late was so serious and offensive to you.," he leaned against the back of his throne like he was going to be pushed off. He glanced at Axel who shook his head.

"Shit, It's time for Demyx to face the music," Axel thought feeling pity for the one that was closest in age to him. "Poor guy. I'm glad it's not me though,"

Xemnas's eyes narrowed and a snarl appeared in his expression. "Oh… It's much more than that. It's your carefree attitude, laziness and lack of commitment that angers me so."

"But that's the way I was created!" the musician yelled in his defense.

"Silence!" Xemnas blasted him lightly making his body go numb for a few minutes. "You are never to yell at me like that and either will the rest of you or heads will roll," his threat scared all of the others.

"So much for not having feelings. That's a bunch of bull. We do to," he uttered under his breath until he was looked upon once more. "Yes master," the melodious nocturne gritted his teeth from the numbing sensations that had worn off and become throbbing pain.

"Now then," Xemnas relaxed a bit, his demeanor was calm, "I'm not asking you to become someone you're not which I doubt you could, I'm ordering you to straighten up and take your obligations seriously. Sometimes I think you're not with us and that you don't want to become whole like the rest of us do and therefore showing signs of betrayal," he watched Demyx shake his head continuously. "What is it then?"

"No I would never betray you guys. We wouldn't be Organization XIII and you guys would miss me," he pleaded thinking it was going to be his last meeting.

"Demyx once again you're overreacting. I'm not going to destroy you or turn you into a dusk. No you're to valuable to lose. Your power over water has proven to be a terrible force of danger to behold. What I'm going to do is teach you a lesson you will never forget. It's time you face in your words "the music" the consequences for your actions," he glanced at the young member whom was scared to death of what was going to happen.

"Please, he pleaded, Superior can't we talk this over?" his eyes were wide and sincere.

"I'm sick of talking. It's time to take action once and for all," Xemnas seized Demyx by his chain of his cloak, knocked him off his throne and watched him strike the hard surface in the center of the room. "Pleading won't get you anywhere."

Stings of agony rushed through his body as he shifted his weight to the upper portion of his stature. The realization of pain had struck him physically, mentally and emotionally. Slowly he rose to his feet; his eyes focused on the back of his gloved hands that had dealt with the majority of the blow. Upon shaking them, his biceps began to throb as well as his chest, abdominals and groin area followed by the pulsating from his knees and legs. "That hurt," he moaned while staggering a bit. Feeling disorientated he wobbled and looked up at the boss. "Could he do even more?" he groaned.

"That is only the beginning of what kind of unspeakable torture I have in stored for you," Xemnas stole an evil glare from the victim to the others. "Roxas," he turned to speak to him, " for your outbursts involving the enemy, Saix shall lash you in front of everyone.", "Demyx" he spoke calmly, "you may rest while you can for after Roxas is finished being punished, yours will begin."

Demyx nodded his head thankful Xemnas was allowing him to recover for the moment. He looked up once more and witnessed Roxas turn white as a ghost and Axel grip his armrests of his throne lightly. He knew Axel hated Saix the most of all and now his friend had to endure the horrible display of Roxas, the youngest member of the organization get lashed. He saw the smirk on Saix's face as he appeared in the center of the room.

"Number 13, Roxas come down here," the lash struck the ground harshly.

Roxas froze hoping this was a nightmare and that he would wake up in his nice soft bed. Axel sighed in a defeatist manner knowing he had to coax him. "Roxas I'll make sure he doesn't go full throttle on you."

Saix looked at Axel with disgust. "How are you going to do that? Are you going to interfere Axel? Because if you do I'll be more than happy to lash you as well."

"If Roxas can't take your harsh beatings then I will interfere. I'm not going to have him scared for life because of you," Axel snapped not caring if he was out of line.

Xemnas sighed. "Roxas is 18. He can withstand it and I will only have you interfere if Roxas can't take the whippings, but you will also be lashed for your disrespect to me and Saix," he made his point perfectly clear.

Axel's eyes flew open after he heard what the boss had said to him. "All right all right. I get it," he crossed his arms stubbornly. "This is what I get for protecting Roxas," he thought. Demyx looked at Axel and shuddered a bit. "Uh oh. I don't like the look on his face. If he gets punished the only way he calms down is if he deals with me since I'm the only one that can calm him down," he said to himself.

He rubbed his arm remembering how painful his experience with Axel was. "After Roxas and Axel are dealt with I'll be the one to suffer," his words annoyed the fire master.

"Shut up Demyx. I'm trying to calm Roxas down. Man can you be annoying at times," he watched Roxas meet with Saix below.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "And he can be such a hypocrite too," he mumbled under his breath. "Oh shit. I think he may of heard that by the look he is giving me."

"What did you call me? Boss can I punish Demyx too? He waited for a response while starring at the younger member who looked startled.

"No not Axel. He tortures me," Demyx blurted out afraid he would be greatly weakened since he was composed of water that would evaporate from the fire therefore leaving him vulnerable to all attacks.

Xemnas tapped his fingers on both of his armrests of his throne. " He'll be involved," he sternly gazed watching Demyx squirm in his seat.

"Oh I knew it. I'm doomed." He thought about vanishing, but then he would be brought back. Could he take that risk? He was already weak from the fall so he wouldn't be in anymore pain if he escaped and he would recover quicker. "I have to recover before I get punished severely," he made his decision once he heard the agonizing yell from Roxas whom fell to his knees from the impact.

"Please stop!" Roxas yelled after Saix struck him on the back.

"Be lucky it's not your bare back," Saix struck again.

"Roxas!" Axel was on the verge of leaping out of his seat. "That's enough Saix!"

"You're right. It's time for you to get your just desserts," Saix pulled the youngest member aside. "Get down here number 8," he taunted.

"With pleasure," Axel picked up Roxas, placed him on his throne and sent forth a ball of fire at the blue haired higher up member. "You bastard."

"Roxas got what he deserved just like you will," he took out his weapon and cornered Axel. "Now come peacefully unless you want to be shredded to bits," the weapon the claymore resembled that of a sword instantly revealed a sharp 8 pronged (4 on each side) similar to that a long hatchet and axe weapon that was a dangerous threat. "Give in."

Axel's hands blazed forming the sharp pointed circular discs called chakrams. "You'll have to fight me cause I'm not going to go down peacefully," the chakrams spun rapidly producing flames while Demyx knew it was now or never to devise his plan to escape.

Xemnas knew he had to interfere or else his whole white room "Where Nothing Gathers" would be sliced and scorched. "Enough of this foolishness," he ordered.

Luxord placed his cards down. "Aw just when things were going to get interesting."

Xaldin put his lances away. " I was going to aide with these babies."

Xigbar rubbed his two fire shooters that he wore on his forehands that shot out long silver arrowheads of laser. "Who were you going to aide? No secrets now."

Marluxia set his pink pronged scythe aside. "Now which one is higher? Saix of course."

Lexaeus grunted. " I knew that," he crossed his arms in a huff.

Vexen rubbed his head and looked up at the others since his seat was the lowest. "I'm glad that you're not that dumb."

Zexion placed his left hand to the left side of his face and passed his fingers through his light indigo hair. "No really?" he answered in a sarcastic tone.

Larxene scoffed. " Shut up guys or we're never going to get out of here. Don't you know what time it is?' she looked at her watch that read after 9pm.

Lexaeus pouted. "We haven't had dinner yet."

Luxord placed his hand on his forehead. "Can you ever think about anything besides food? I bet you can't."

Xaldin glared back. "I'm hungry too. I wish I had my barbeque chips."

Luxord glared at Xaldin. "That's besides the point. Now if you all want food I suggest we play for it," he smirked knowing he would win another game.

Xigbar sighed in disgust. "As if! I want dinner not snacks."

"Oh," Luxord challenged. "I was going to bet my sour patch kids candy," he chuckled to himself knowing Roxas would take his bait.

Roxas's mood instantly changed when he heard sweets were involved. "Oh I'm starving. I want candy so bad. Screw dinner, Candy will be my dinner."

Axel was caught off guard that unfortunately had him pinned up against the wall. "I thought he was hurt and now he wants sweets because candy was mentioned? Roxas I don't get you at times," he tried to fight back against Saix who had the blade to his throat.

"I love sour patch kids," Roxas answered.

Saix seized the whip from his pocket and snapped it on Axel's back. "So much for him being in pain.," he heard the fire wielder grunted not wanting to show Saix he was in pain. "How come you're not screaming out?"

"Just get it over with," Axel wanted to kill the bastard that was lashing him.

"Oh I plan to," he landed the last blow. "You're done. Get back on your throne."

Axel reliantly agreed and crossed his arms once he sat back down.

"I love sour patch kids," he mimicked Roxas who was inhaling them. "Luxord gave those to you?" he swung his legs back and forth to get his circulation going.

"No I won them. I bet you would lose. No offense, but we all know Saix is a formidable foe,' he sucked on a green one before swallowing it.

"Thanks a lot Roxas," he flatly said. "You're an ass!"

Lexaeus looked at the others. " Snacks aren't dinner."

Marluxia flipped his pink spiky hair. "Of course they are not. I don't even know what we're having."

Vexen thought out loud. "I want meatloaf."

Zexion stuck his tongue out. "I hate meat loaf . I want steak or prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes, garlic bread, sauté vegetables and a glass of milk," he smirked noticing how upset Lexaeus was from the mindless chatter of food.

"Stop torturing me. I'm hungry!"

Roxas rose his shoulders. " I'm happy with candy."

Xigbar blurted to add in his own to cents. "Yeah you would be. You're a fucking moron."

Larxene clenched her fists. "Stop it. Damn it, if we're having anything it's going to be chicken. I love that stuff and I could eat a whole bucket by myself."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I bet you could. We're not having chicken so we can watch you engulf yourself with trans fat. We're having what I want."

Xaldin grinned. " Not if I have anything to do with it. I want jambalaya and tortilla soup."

Axel grinned. "That's more like a snack. I would rather eat a chile bille with jalapeños," he looked at Demyx's throne.

"Hey Demyx what do you want?" he waited for an answer.

Roxas scratched his head. "Uh that's odd. Normally he's very talkative," he ate a orange sour patch kid followed by a lemon one, and a cherry one.

Xaldin smirked. "Maybe he's to scarred."

Luxord flung a card at him. "I bet you're right."

Marluxia blew some flower pedals just below him and to his right. "He hates it when I do that and yet I keep doing it. I should of gotten me wet by now."

Vexen shook his head. "Hello? Are you listening to any of us?" he asked the water wielder and curled up his lip when there was no response. "How rude. Young punk."

Lexaeus had a fit. "I want my food. You better answer."

Larxene frowned and her temper was rising. "Demyx stop fooling around."

Zexion's eyes widened when he sensed something strange. "No he didn't. He wouldn't."

Saix glanced at Zexion. "What are you babbling about?"

Xigbar felt like shooting something or someone. "Tell us Zexion or I'll fire my weapon at you, he threatened not noticing Axel's temper was flaring.

"Damn it Demyx! Don't think you can ignore me," he waited a few seconds until he got fed up. "That tears it. Ignore this!" His fire spiraled to it's target that revealed an eye opener to all. Saix clenched his fist upon watching the water clone evaporate from the flames upon the black cloak. "He deceived us."

Xemnas's eyes suddenly widened. "What? He's not here?" His eyes then narrowed to slits. "How dare he," his voice was low and dangerous.

Zexion gasped for a moment. "I knew I sensed something different. He had his hood on and is was able to deceive us that way," he shook with fear from seeing Xemnas.

Lexaeus temper exploded. "No! Now I won't get my dinner at all."

Larxene's temper flared. "What? Damn him. Now we have to go look for his ass."

Axel tapped his chakrams on his leg. "He'll never wish he never did that."

Xemnas made himself the center of attention. " I blame all of you for his disappearance. All of you with your petty bickering and fights. It was the perfect opportunity for him to escape his fate. No matter he will be dragged back and dealt with accordingly."

Off in the depths of the ocean across from the dark twilight where the shadows dwelled the world, Demyx lied on his back looking up at the sky and gazing ahead at the enormous heart that loomed above the castle. His strength was increasing a bit, but it was not up to par. The blast, the choking, and impact several feet onto the ground from his ascended throne had done him in. Spreading his arms across the dark water, he swished his arms and gently kicked his feet while staying a float. Before he gone into the ocean, he had stopped into his room and put on another black cloak since the cloaks were what protected the organization members from any harm. He was ready for any attack now that he had his cloak on once more. " I'm going to get it for this, but what choice did I have?

If I was weakened at this pitiful state now I would surely fade away probably," his right gloved hand scooped up a fistful of water and poured it upon the water's surface. "Unless that's what they wanted. Are they trying to get rid of me?" he spread his fingers into the shimmering liquid, gripped underneath and absorbed the contents into his body.

"No they need me I think," he didn't blink once as thunder erupted and lightning crashed through out the sky like a fast paced dance. His confused hurt expression transformed to bitterness. "Who am I kidding? They are trying to get rid of me. Just because I prefer not to fight," he moaned while at the same time a bolt struck the dark sky.

"Who cares," he shrugged. "Life is not all about fighting or capturing hearts. It's about freedom and existing and doing what makes you feel happy," he dove underneath the sea and swam letting go of his frustration and worries with blasts from his hands.

"I'll do what I want to do and go where I want to go," he merged deeper into the depths.

"This is my life and I plan to live it the way I want it," he emerged from the depths only to be seized by the chain of his cloak with a gloved hand.

_Author's note: Please comment and I will try to update with another chapter, but no flames. _


	4. Caught and tortured

Chapter 4

"So you thought you could get away from me number 9? It was a very foolish mistake that will cost you dearly," Saix bitterly replied pulling Demyx's wet body from the waves.

"Saix! How did you find me?" Demyx tried to get away without choking himself.

"Zexion sniffed you out by locating you and then I took over from there."

"I forgot about him and his ability to do that," the water wielder cursed himself under his breath. "How could I be so naïve and stupid to forget that?" His left arm was held.

"The superior could of also brought you back by simply raising his arms and you would be forced to return for if you ignored his summoning…"

"Yeah yeah it would automatically be considered the ultimatum ," the young member interrupted being bored by retentiveness of rules of the organization.

"Betrayal to be exact. Xemnas has set forth that rule for a reason ever since we were betrayed by Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus and Roxas. Axel was also a traitor, but he has made up for it and he did expose the true traitor of Castle Oblivion so that is the reason we can't really say he is a traitor anymore."

"Uh huh nor would I never try to ignore the summoning from the boss. I guess he has become more paranoid," he felt his arm cramping from Saix's tight grip.

" The answering of the summoning is a symbol of loyalty. He should know of our whereabouts. With the stunt you pulled will be hard for Xemnas to forget that. It was a nice ploy while it lasted. I give you credit for your deceit if only it weren't the organization you had fooled. You angered the superior who blasted everyone while you were away doing who knows what," Saix pulled him close to his face to see his fear.

"Did you all make him mad?" he gasped looking the other direction.

"We bickered again. I should of known there was something wrong when I knew you didn't say anything. How dare you fool me," Saix growled under his breath.

"Yeah well the joke is on you," the musician smirked chuckling to himself until he gasped once again upon seeing the gleaming of the pearly sharp K9s.

"I would stop if I were you," Saix's grip squeezed Demyx's neck lightly. "I'll make sure you're harshly dealt with."

" I take everything back Saix. Can't we forget this happened?" His eyes shifted to the left.

"No we can't," he vanished into the darkness with him and appeared in front of the others. "I got him," he flung him off to the side.

Demyx looked at his whole organization and waved his hand smiling sheepishly.

"Come on. I wasn't gone that long," he put his waving hand on his hip.

"Where the hell were you?" Axel gripped his chakrams.

"Axel buddy." Demyx cringed and placed both hands stretched out attempting to calm down his superior's temper. "I was in the world still. I was just in the ocean restoring my power. No harm done right?" he disappeared and reappeared slouched on his throne.

Saix shook his head. "Wrong. You caused all of us grief and we're going to eat dinner later not to mention all of us were punished because of you."

Demyx's expression was clearly blank. He didn't know what to think. "What are we having for dinner?" he changed the subject hoping everyone would forget the matter.

Xigbar pounded his fists. "How about a can of whoop ass?"

"Or," Xaldin interrupted, " a plate of smack down."

The ninth member cringed, leaned back a few inches, and looked at the ground. "That's okay I'll pass," he nervously tapped his fingers on his armrests.

Roxas's hands trembled in his lap. "We could always have candy," he suggested again.

"You would live off candy if we let you," Zexion answered. "I still want what I mentioned earlier."

Luxord rose his hand up gradually. "I could go for a nice pork chop , a baked potato, corn on the cob and a glass of ice cold beer."

"Spicy burritos, enchiladas, and tacos for me," Axel felt his mouth was watering.

"How about seafood salad?" Xigbar asked.

Lexaeus's temper rose like that of a volcano erupting. "I don't care what we're having. I just want dinner already."

Demyx pointed his right hand straight up and began waving his wrist around. "I could go for a pizza like sausage, pineapple, ham, pepperoni. Oh what's that kind called again? Is it meat lovers with pineapple?" his stomach growled. "I forgot to say cheesy chips with nacho cheese and a blended fruit margarita. That would hit the spot for sure," he fantasized his choices which made him yearn for the taste of many combinations.

The superior could not believe how many stupid comments he was hearing. He looked at Saix who lowered his head. "And what do you want?" his temper was rising.

"What ever you would like," Saix respectively answered.

"You're asking me what I want? I would like you all to shut up," his stern gaze was directed to every single member.

"And then a slice of chocolate or cherry cheesecake and a glass of ice water with lemon and …

"Demyx!" Xemnas observed him jump. "What did I just finish saying?"

"I don't know. What did you say?" he received a deadly glare from the boss.

"That does it. I'm sick of your behavior. Saix give him his lashing," his tone was abrupt.

" I would be more than happy to," he grasped the center chain of Demyx's cloak and took him once again to the center of the room.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you cry out," he slammed him to the floor in a cruel manner.

"Ow! Saix don't," his voice fell on deaf ears.

"This is what you get you joker," the whip cracked back against the floor and smacked him across his back, buttocks and legs.

"Yeow!" Demyx hunched over, fell to his knees, and gripped the ground the best he could as he continued to cry out with each blow to the lower regions of his body.

Xemnas grinned; his fingers touching both sides of his armrests as he watched his victim pound his fists, kick his feet rapidly and scream in sheer pain. His orange orbs wandered towards Axel whom shook with rage. "Saix stop! You've hurt him enough already. Now you're torturing him!"

Saix frowned kicking Demyx by the lower left leg. "Get up number nine. Get up I say."

Curling his fingers and laying in a fetal position, the melodious nocturne rolled to his other side attempting to stand. Shaking violently he managed to rest on his knees; his arms bearing most of his weight. "I can't get up," he weakly mumbled.

Saix sighed out loud and looked at his boss. "What now?"

Xemnas gathered his power in both of his hands ready to fire it all at the one that angered him so. "Rise Demyx. Get up on your feet. Even you're not that weak."

"I can't!" Demyx whined and moaned in agony.

"Yes you can. Gather your strength and rise up as if your existence depends on it. Do I need to help you?" The power became larger and more intense.

The water wielder's eyes widened seeing the orb of power aimed right at him. Gathering his energy he vanished into a dark void and reappeared on his seat.

"See? I knew you could do it. Never say I can't," he drifted over to his seat and healed him. " I can not have you faint on me since there is more in store for you. You'll regret what you did," he touched underneath his member's chin whom shook with fear.

"Get it over with then," he said without thinking.

"Indeed I will," he snapped his fingers which revealed flames to rise up from a fiery inferno pit just below him. "This is where the true torture begins," he sat on his own throne.

_Authors note: This chapter was shorter, but chapter 5 will posted as well. Poor Demmy_.


	5. Humilation and anger

_Chapter 5_

Realization struck him as he watched the flames crackle below with their wild rage. His aqua orbs captured every moment that passed while he gripped the sides of his armrests of his throne. His greatest fear was just below him and in a matter of minutes; he would feel pain like no other.

"No! Not that. Not fire," his back pressed harder against the throne's backing while he felt his spirit weakening from the intense heat.

"Chain him so he can't disappear," Xemnas said before Saix placed fire chains on Demyx's wrists.

"This can't be happening," he seized his throne tightly that being his only sanctuary from the pit below.

Roxas looked at Axel shocked of what was going to happen.

"Don't look at me that way. Demyx has had this coming for a while now," the fire wielder sighed knowing he could not interfere at this time.

"But it's cruel beyond belief!" Roxas shouted.

Lexaeus pouted. "Fall in already so I can eat."

Luxord chuckled. "Who wants to bet he can't take more then five minutes down there?"

Xaldin scoffed. "I bet he can't last one minute."

Larxene gripped her fists and looked at Demyx. "Damn it. Why do you get yourself in trouble?"

"Because," Marluxia grinned, "He doesn't think."

"Serves him right," Vexen, replied.

"Yeah I was the one that found his ass and then Saix took over," Zexion spoke while crossing his arms. "It was a good thing I was able to locate him or who knows what the boss could have done to us."

Xigbar tapped his finger on his throne. "Make it easier on yourself and fall already."

Demyx's anger erupted and did not care if Xigbar was a senior member or not. "Fuck that! Let's see you trade places with me and see what you do," he held on for dear life as Saix peeled his fingers away.

"Let go now," Saix brandished his weapon at him.

"Never!" His strength was leaving him. "I'm slipping!"

Xemnas shook his head. "I'll make you fall," he charged up a blast and hurled it violently.

The blast struck him dead center that sent him spiraling backwards into the pit below. Instantly the flames covered his cloak and silenced his yells with their roar and fury. Darkness took him as he crashed into the center awakening him to extreme misery as if his flesh was burning off his bones. Luckily, he concealed himself with his hood as he clenched his eyes screaming at the top of his lungs. Instantly his body was absorbed in the inferno, his water evaporating rapidly from the element. "Ah! Make the pain stop! Get me out of here," he pleaded.

Xemnas had a feeling that Demyx could not bare this torture much longer since he was on his knees and collapsed on his side. Using his power, the superior doused the flames with a snap of his finger and raised the lifeless musician into the air. "He lasted his age. He has reached his limit," his powers healed Demyx awakening him from his previous state. "Did you learn your lesson?" he asked quietly.

"I never imagined you would do that," he leaned against his throne. "My body hurts everywhere," he moaned as the other members stared at him.

Yes well now you will learn. After dinner I want you to merge yourself in water to recover your power." Xemnas gazed at the youth who was alert and shaking his head.

"I'm going to sleep in it," he joked panting a bit before revealing his face.

Axel's concern was clearly visible from his eyes. "It's over."

"Yeah, I better be more responsible," Demyx gradually grinned.

"You just got burned severely. I know the cloak protects you, but you should not be grinning afterwards. You were in agonizing pain," Axel pointed out to the younger member. "You do remember that right?"

"Yeah I remember, but I was healed afterwards which proves that none of you are trying to get rid of me," he received stares from all. "What? Was it something I said? Oh." He dropped his eyelevel to the ground bringing his shoulders down in a slump. Looking to the left and raising his right pointer finger mid air close to his forehead, he exclaimed with a mischievous smile. "I knew I shouldn't have said that."

Axel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms loosely against his torso. "You thought we were trying to get rid of you?"

Demyx jerked to face him and the others. "Don't be mad. That is how I felt at the time. You know when I was lying on my back in the water these thoughts came to me. I will not tell you what they were. Let's just say they were doubts," he shrugged his shoulders.

Xemnas frowned for a moment. Now he had to worry about one of his youngest members doubting his goal of collecting hearts for the good of the organization.

"I need to hear about these doubts. There are no secrets in the organization," he reminded him as he drummed his right fingers on his armrest.

"It's nothing really. Can we just eat?" He sidestepped the topic of conversation

"Demyx stop changing the conversation," Xemnas pounded his fists on the throne lightly.

'Um Oh I don't know…" the musician responded.

Saix growled lowly, swallowed, and hid his violent nature. "Tell the boss or you'll get another lashing," he demanded.

The ninth organization member shuddered a bit. "I just don't know if we'll ever become whole," he lied hoping that would be the end of the subject.

"Demyx," Axel shook his head, "we're gathering hearts for a reason. It may take us a while, but we will become human. Geez don't fret over it."

"I am not," he defensibly answered. Who cares? Let's just chow down before it gets too late," he watched Xemnas hoping he would excuse him.

"Very well. Let's all meet in the dining hall," he watched them all surround themselves with darkness and spew upward.

Lexaeus was the first to arrive at the massive long dining table made of marble and limestone. One by one, they all seated themselves and pondered the question of what they were going to have.

"Damn! There is no food here yet!" Lexaeus slammed the table with his fists.

Xaldin smoothed the white tablecloth. "What are we going to have?"

Xigbar looked at the clock on the wall. "Maybe we should eat out since there is nothing here. I don't feel like making anything anyway."

Vexen turned up his nose. "Like where? No one likes us remember? Use your head."

Marluxia placed a vase with flowers in the center of the table. "They run for the hills when they see one of us. Imagine what these simpletons would do if we all showed up."

Zexion sighed. "We're not wanted anywhere," he starred at the colorful vase with disgust. "That's gay and you know it."

Axel fired a blast and destroyed the vase. "There it's gone and who gives a fuck. Let's just go to Twilight town and get something," he made the mess disappear.

"Twilight town? That place is the pits. There is no good food there," Luxord said with his hand on his chin.

"Then where are we going to eat?" Larxene asked.

"How do you know Luxord?" You haven't been there," Axel, stated the obvious. "I on the other hand have, but it is really boring."

"Plus," Saix answered, "We might see Sora and his friends. I do not want to deal with them especially this late at night."

"Um I could always go over there and bring back food for us all?" Roxas offered.

Demyx smiled. "So you could go ditch us and hang out with you best buddy Sora? Not going to happen," he waved his finger. He turned his attention to the others. "Axel, Roxas, Larxene, and I will just get some pizzas or Chinese food."

Xemnas tapped his fingers on the table. "Fine. Go get Chinese and make it a variety and then get back here."

"All right," Axel answered flatly. "Let's go," he and the others vanished and went to Twilight Town.

"Remember Roxas no seeing Sora that little brat," Larxene pushed him ahead of her.

"Geez, why did she have to come?" Roxas sighed.

"Because Demyx offered," Axel watched everyone in the area shout "Run for the hills Organization XIII!"

Demyx walked straight into the shop; his smile broadening when all the people cleared out of the room within a matter of seconds. "Hey Chef! We want thirteen plates of chow mien, fried rice, beef and broccoli, orange chicken, crab ragoons, fried shrimp, um egg drop soup, sweet and sour pork, and thirteen large pepsis. If I don't get it I will make your head explode with my sitar," he smirked.

"Demyx! I also want fried chicken," Larxene stomped her right foot while the food was being prepared without a moments haste.

Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed aloud. "Oh and make that six buckets or bags of fried chicken. There? Are you happy now?"

"Roxas," Axel smirked, "You can pay for it."

"What! I can't afford that!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well then you can carry the food," the fire wielder clenched his fist and seized the chef's heart. "Demyx take all you want and don't forget the drinks."

"Don't mind if I do," he took everything that was prepared a few minutes ago and loaded them in bags. "I'm going to go get some ice cream too," he ran out of the store and entered a different store. "Give me all the ice cream cartons you got or everyone is going to lose their heart to me," he teased and laughed afterwards.

The store manger scoffed and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number catching the attention of Demyx. "Hey! Put that phone down. I said drop it," his right hand shot forth a blast of water. "Time to collect a heart," he slowly clenched his fist at the same time Sora their enemy showed up.

"Leave him alone Demyx!" Sora revealed his key blade. "What are you doing here? I bet you're up to good again I bet."

Demyx scoffed and blew some air causing some of his hair strands to lift up slightly. "Just getting some dessert and I'll be on my way," he took several cartons of ice cream and stashed them in the biggest bag he could find.

"You thief!" Sora ran at him with his key blade.

"It's late I don't want to fight you," he blasted him to the wall with his water. See ya loser," he ran out of the store and met the others.

"Quick we got to leave or we'll have to deal with Sora and then our food will get cold," Demyx told Axel and Larxene.

"I'll torch his ass," Axel walked out of the store.

"Make it quick. My chicken is not going to get dried out," Larxene walked around a bit.

"No Axel. Don't hurt him!" Roxas ran ahead.

"Roxas you have to carry the rest of the food," Demyx appeared in front of him and handed him the bags that nearly knocked him over from the weight. "Kick Sora's ass Axel!" "This is gonna be good."

Axel snapped his fingers setting Sora a blaze. "That will teach him," he watched him roll around trying to extinguish the flames.

"Damn you Axel!" Sora ran past him and then jumped in a lake. "I hate Organization XIII." He splashed around attempting to soothe his wounds.

"I'm sorry Sora!" Roxas bellowed.

Larxene heard the yell and grabbed the thirteenth member. "Shut up already," she shoved him on the ground.

"He's a burnt wet rat!" Demyx shouted. "You suck Sora!" He laughed aloud. "Oh let's go before I wet my pants from laughing so hard," he picked up the bags of ice cream.

"He won't be bothering us anytime soon," Axel smirked and disappeared with the others.

Roxas placed the bags on the table with a deep sigh. He felt so guilty that he was involved in Sora getting hurt and the robbery.

"We got enough food to feed an army," he sat down in his chair and took his own dish of food with drink.

Lexaeus glared at the others. "Why were you gone do long? Now I'm famished!"

"We ran into Sora and I torched his ass," Axel passed out the food and drinks for everyone else and then sat down in his chair.

"Sora? That weenie?" Xigbar set his chopsticks on his plate.

"Yeah he was in one of the stores," Larxene took three drumsticks and put them on her plate.

"You went to another place? The boss said to get the food and get back here," Saix, poured sauce on his rice.

"Well I had to get dessert," Demyx shoved in all the cartons of ice cream in the freezer. "I hope you guys like ice cream. I scream for it."

Xemnas took a bite of his meal, swallowed, and washed another bite down with a gulp of pepsi. "I told you to get Chinese food and come back; not to go get ice cream also. That's how you ran into Sora isn't it?" He swallowed another bite.

Demyx sat down in his seat, ate a mouthful of orange chicken, and swallowed it with his drink. "Yeah, because that stupid manger called him. I wasn't going to let him stop me from getting my ice cream," he ate a crab ragoon.

"You weren't supposed to get ice cream in the first place," Xemnas raised his voice. "You act so childish. Perhaps I should give you a punishment that fits your antics. Yes I know what you need; a painful spanking over my lap," he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Demyx nearly chocked on the food he was eating and dropped his chopsticks. "What? A spanking? I'm too old for that," he cringed and ducked down when he heard the whole organization except for Xemnas and Saix laughing at him. Xemnas held his hands up in a gesture that made the laughter come to a halt. "Your behavior is childish, your act of stealing ice cream is the same and so is your insolence. You're getting a spanking whether you like it or not," he spoke after finishing another bite of his meal.

Gripping the curve of the dinning table, the musician attempted to control his anger; however, that was short lived when he slammed both fists on the table. "No I'm not!"

Xaldin grinned cruelly cupping his hands together. "He's acting like a child already."

Marluxia smoothed out his napkin in his lap and sighed. "More like a toddler."

"Shut the fuck up!" Demyx flung the nearest glass of soda at them and placed both of his elbows on the table while cradling his head with his hands. "Damn it."

Luxord looked at the mess and then took a sip from his drink. "That wasn't called for." He turned to see Marluxia and Xaldin both cleaning themselves up with a kitchen towel. "That was also a perfectly good waste of soda that could have been consumed."

Demyx looked up from his fingers laced together and held his head high. Feeling infuriated, his tongue was about to get him in more trouble with his sarcasm. "Do I care? No I don't and why is that? Oh, I know. I don't have a heart so how could I have feelings? But tell me why am I so angry then?" He took another gulp of soda to wet his throat.

Axel's fingers tapped on the table as he ate his shrimp. "Demyx, stop making an ass of yourself. Geez…" He knew he had added more fuel to the fire of the pouting youth.

"Who asked you? I'm not an ass and I'm not getting a spanking," he flung his empty wadded up used napkin on the floor and crossed his arms in defiance. "Not happening."

Larxene smirked knowing the melodious nocturne was upsetting everyone by his antics. She hummed to herself and looked down at the table. "Somebody is trouble," she sung quietly having the accused raise his eyebrow. "What? Who is in…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence when he glimpsed at his boss who was glaring dangerously at him.

"Demyx! Stop this at once. You're way out of line. There will be no more outbursts from you tonight. You're getting spanked after we eat," the superior stabbed a chunk of orange chicken with his chopsticks and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ah!" Demyx yelled in frustration; his right foot kicked the edge of the table. Narrowing his eyes, Xemnas struck the table with his clenched fists and stood up. "That does it!" He lunged over and seized the out of control nobody by his metal drawstrings pulling him closer to his other hand that gripped his thick chain that fell on the upper chest level of the cloak. Once in his grasp, he drug him across the table and onto the ground into the nearest room. Gasping for air, the terrified organization member twisted his body making his torturer let go and grip his own hand from the harsh blow of a kick in the ribs.

"Run! Run away!" Demyx sprinted down the hall after he broke free. Xemnas ignored the pain in his hand and summoned forth a dark void as a method of traveling. "It's time to end this." He vanished and reappeared in front of him, seizing once again. "You've gone to far now," with a quick wave of his left arm, he flung him in the nearest room and the slammed the doors shut. "There is no escape from me. Accept it."

Axel swallowed a mouthful of soda as he flinched and cringed when he heard furniture striking the walls and Demyx's screams of fear. "He's going to get it now and don't any of you watch," his hand sparked a ball of fire between his fingers.

Roxas shuddered and listened while eating his food. He saw the smirks on Xaldin's, Lexaeus's, Xigbar's, Vexen's, Marluxia's, Luxord's, and Saix's face. He noticed that Zexion didn't seem bothered and was reading a chapter of one of his thick novels. Roxas also saw Larxene drowning out the noise by eating her chicken like a pig. "How can I ignore this entire racket? It's too much to bear," he covered his ears with his hands.

Xemnas rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight of Demyx cowering behind furniture that was on its side from previously been thrown. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" He was dissatisfied with the shaking of his ninth member's head. Losing his temper, Xemnas snatched at his neck, hurled him onto his knees, and laid him face downward on the hard ground with his hands behind his back. The sharp pain stung the water wielder's arms as he forced himself to comply. Accepting his defeat, he felt his body fall onto the lap of the superior as his leather pants were drug down past his hips revealing his boxers. Xemnas had seated himself in a comfortable position on a couch with the younger nobody awaiting that painful sensation across his behind. Bringing his hand up, the superior began the tedious repetitious movement of spanking that sent out cries of agony and sobs from the belligerent youth whom frantically kicked his legs in the air and swung his arms clenching his sweaty fingers into two fists of mighty fury.

" Stop! Superior please stop already. I've learned my lesson," he cried out for each blow to his semi-clothed area was becoming swollen and unbearable. "No not on my boxers."

"Stop squirming. You leave me no choice, but to do the inevitable," Xemnas slowly slid the uncontrollable lower ranking member's underwear down past his hips revealing his naked exposed posterior that was pale like the rest of his flesh from being covered.

"No! Not my butt!" Demyx wailed, tears sliding down his face.

"Your butt is going to be red as Axel's hair if you keep up this behavior of yours," Xemnas continued spanking ignoring the pleas from his captive.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me," Demyx screamed out and fell on the ground after Xemnas finished spanking him. Pulling up his lower garments he huddled against the backing of the sofa; bringing his knees close together.

Xemnas curled his lip in disgust. "You're pathetic. You disgust me," he saw the streams of tears running down his musician's face and heard the sobbing and hiccupping like that of a child. He turned away, but then faced him when the sobs grew louder.

"I can't help it. It's the way I was created," he wiped his eyes with his black sleeve.

Once he heard those true spoke words, Xemnas sighed knowing Demyx couldn't help the way he was. Lifting his arm, he consoled the scared troubled youth and let him cry until he had no more tears to shed. "Is that what it's like to feel?" Xemnas thought.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a big disappointment and embarrassment to you and the organization," Demyx composed himself looking away in shame and anger.

"It's not your fault. Now go have your ice cream," he waved him away. "What am I going to do with him? He's trying to prove me wrong. How can that be? I'm never wrong," Xemnas contemplated while Demyx left the room shutting it behind him.

Once away from the room, he rubbed his lower backside. Feeling the intense pain, his true self emerged from within causing him to slam his fist against the wall and fling a chair to the other side of the room. "He'll pay for that," he swore to himself squeezing his fist as he entered the room, his mask of deceit resurfacing to hide his serious side.

Axel looked up from his food, taken a back by the outburst. "Glad you didn't throw that at me," he looked at the broken chair tilting on its side in the hallway.

"I would be set a blaze," the satirist flopped in his chair and yelled out from the sting. "Damn that hurts," he whined making himself feel better by drinking his water.

Axel chuckled a bit. "Your ass is going to hurt for awhile. Just wait until we sit on our thrones," he smirked like a demon since he knew the elevated chairs in the room "Where Nothing Gathers" consisted out of pure white stone with no comforts of any sort.

"Just great," the younger nobody sighed. "I'm going to be constantly moving around in my seat. What did I do to deserve this?" His eyes shed a tear and he wiped it away.

Zexion threw his trash away and sat back down. "You were acting like a spoiled out of control child and you gave me a huge headache that's what you did."

"Right." Demyx answered sarcastically and swallowed his pride. Thinking to himself, he noticed all eyes were on him. "Looks like I'll have to act as if nothing has happened. I can't have them raising any suspicions about me." Walking over to the freezer, he lifted up a plastic bag that had the cartons of ice cream and placed them on the table. "Does anyone want any ice cream?" He smiled sadly on the surface though it was a smirk within. Scooping out a bowl for himself, he added chocolate fudge topping on it.

"I'll have one scoop of each," Roxas washed out a bowl for himself.

"Right on!" The master of water got another scoop of everything imaginable before Roxas could get his greedy hands on it for he was a sugar ant and didn't like to share.

"I have the same as you," Demyx slowly sat on his seat and cringed lightly hoping to forget about the pain that haunted him so. "It will go away. Just ignore it," he told himself repeatedly hoping his body would get the message and end his suffering.

Roxas chucked a few times at Demyx's reaction. "You're so funny." With his spoon in his mouth and rocky road dissolving in his salvia, Roxas's smile turned to concern knowing Demyx was not faking in order to get attention. He hated to see others in pain.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" the youngest member asked quietly.

"No it's nothing. Forget about it," the care free nobody shook his head with a small grin. Once Roxas looked away after shrugging his shoulders, Demyx sighed softly and cast his eyes from the group. Saying to himself he muttered the words " Ice would feel good about now, but I'm not going to embarrass myself even more if I sit on it."

Axel shrugged knowing his underling was clearly in denial. "You're not fooling anyone. I can see that you're in pain," he dripped fudge over his dessert and ate a scoop of it.

"Can't fool you," his aqua eyes shifted to his friend while he ate barely noticing Roxas had dripped ice cream on his cloak. "Ops… the young teen blotted up the mess with a napkin the best he could getting strange looks from the others especially Axel.

"Roxas, you're a slob. Keep it in your dish and not your lap," he threw more napkins at him. "Better yet next time wear a bib when you plan on eating like that."

"I'm not a slob. I made a mistake all right?" Roxas pouted like a three year old.

Demyx rolled his eyes and leaned his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table. "It never gets old around here," he made a heart with his finger in his empty bowl with the remains of the melted dessert. "Us nobodies who will probably never get our hearts since we can't have any feelings." Bringing the bowl to his lips, he stuck out his tongue and licked the remaining contents of the sugary delicacy. "It has to be one huge lie. The boss is hiding something. I can just sense it," he spoke to himself pushing his bowl to the side.

_Authors note: That was a long chapter. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Review please._


End file.
